1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray examination apparatus which includes a patient table, a fluoroscopy image intensifier which is mounted on a first carriage so as to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the table, an overtable X-ray source which is aligned with respect to said intensifier and is coupled to the first carriage, and an image recording means which is displaceable on a second carriage.
2. Description of Related Art
Known apparatus of this kind usually include an X-ray image intensifier which serves as the fluoroscopy image intensifier and a moving grid for receiving a film cassette as the image recording device. This necessitates a very fast change over between image recording and X-ray fluoroscopy. During an exposure, the moving grid with the film cassette is situated between the X-ray image intensifier and the X-ray source. During fluoroscopy, however, the film cassette must be moved out of the beam path of the X-ray tube to a parking position. To this end, known X-ray examination apparatus of the kind set forth include a first carriage which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the table and carries an X-ray image intensifier and a spot film device within which a second carriage with the film cassette can be displaced perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the table. A spot film device of this kind is intricate and makes it necessary for the X-ray examination apparatus to be wide enough so as to enable lateral displacement of the second carriage to the parking position.
Citation of a reference herein, or throughout this specification, is not to construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the Applicants' invention of the invention subsequently claimed.